Shiver
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Arrepio:  s.m., o mesmo que calafrio. Estremecimento que resulta do medo ou de uma emoção violenta.
1. Shiver

**Shiver**

Universo Alternativo (Por desconsiderar o epílogo).

* * *

><p><strong>Arrepio:<strong> s.m. O mesmo que calafrio. Estremecimento que resulta do medo ou de uma emoção violenta.

* * *

><p>E se o gesto casto do beijo em sua têmpora se arrastasse e arrastasse, encontrando seu caminho para baixo? E se houvessem mais horas compartilhadas? E se, apenas por um segundo, os olhos dele a fitassem com esse sentimento quente da luxúria? E se ela estivesse pronta para se jogar de cabeça em uma relação amorosa, se pudesse tentar outra vez? Seriam eles tão confortáveis quanto estavam em sua amizade?<p>

Eram questões intermináveis. Sinceramente, nenhum deles estava certo se havia o desejo de saber as respostas.

**-x- Shiver -x-**

Não é como se fosse realmente ruim vê-los juntos. Não que estivessem. E, pensando bem, mesmo que o fizessem nunca o admitiriam. Mesmo que ele fosse o melhor amigo de anos. Mesmo que ele sempre estivesse ao lado. Mesmo que tenha feito a coisa certa se afastando. Mesmo se houvesse uma chuva de razões para compartilhar de seu segredo... se houvesse um.

Merlin, eles simplesmente não admitiriam. Era repugnante observar que nunca cruzariam a linha. Ou seria melhor dizer: nunca mostrariam se isto tivesse ou não ocorrido?  
>Provavelmente. Ron sorriu contrafeito ao reparar, pela décima vez àquele dia, a pequena dança de vontades de seus amigos.<p>

**-x- Shiver -x-**

Hermione havia ganhado o colar que paquerara há _séculos_. Merlin, ela só faltara escrever bilhetinhos implorando para ganhá-lo, anexando a fotografia exata; insinuara para Harry que o queria. Mas ele simplesmente _deu_ à Hermione. Deus, a morena nem gostava de jóias! Como ele pudera cometer um erro tão amador?

Gina anelou e disfarçou a pequena careta e beicinho ao notar Hermione abraçar Harry com um sorriso pequeno, estranho. Quase... decepcionado. Bem, sabia que isto ia acontecer. Se apenas lhe tivesse dado o colar e dado à Hermione um daqueles enormes estúpidos livros raros, ele não teria deixado sua "melhor amiga em todo mundo" insatisfeita. Paciência.

A ruiva viu Harry se afastar com um sorriso pequeno, muito divertido. O homem desfez a gravata e desabotoou alguns botões da camisa... finalmente, puxou um cordão; ali havia um pequeno anel prateado. Ele se inclinou um pouco para deixar Hermione pegá-lo e estudá-lo.

Gina observou as feições da amiga se transformarem muito facilmente: primeiro, um pequeno tom rosada tomou sua face, logo covinhas surgiram e o sorriso aguado dera lugar a um divertido.

**-x- Shiver -x-**

É uma coisa muito estranha quando todas as pessoas a sua volta acham que você está num relacionamento amoroso, principalmente quando é muito óbvio – para você - que tudo que está compartilhando é miséria. A situação, porém, se torna mais esquisita quando pensamentos alarmantes como "por que não?" começam a fazer parte de sua rotina...

Porque, francamente, não eram apenas momentos ruins. Oh, ele certamente havia secado rios de suas lágrimas. Assim como, umas quantas vezes, ela o havia sustentado quando ninguém mais pode. Mas seria apenas leviano dizer algo como: "apenas em dificuldade nos voltamos um ao outro".

Não seria verdade. Ela estava lá quando ele tornara-se um auror e ele havia sido de fato a primeira pessoa a qual Hermione recorrera, excitada, para contar que sua candidatura para o departamento de mistérios fora aceita.

Fora Harry quem presenciou sua primeira bebedeira e também quem, pacientemente, cuidou dela em sua ressaca vergonhosa. Harry foi o primeiro a se desculpar na primeira briga séria que tiveram; e fora Harry quem havia aterrorizado um de seus mais... insistentes "_pretendentes_" - ou mais bem _perseguidor_.

Fora Hermione quem esteve na arquibancada observando-o em amistosos de quadribol com colegas de trabalho em incontáveis finais de semana, mesmo quando ela odiava e ficasse em pânico observando-o fazer manobras arriscadas em pleno ar. Sempre era Hermione arrastando-o para uma livraria ou teatro ou cinema - Deus sabe que apenas ela poderia convencê-la a fazer _esse_ tipo de programa. Foi Hermione quem, em sua primeira briga séria, o abraçou no instante em que Harry atravessara a soleira de sua porta com um pedido de desculpas...

Então "E se...?" era uma pergunta recorrente.

**-x- Shiver -x-**

Ela riu do desconforto dele e o abraçou mesmo assim. – Agora, vamos lá, devagar.

-Mas Mione... – já havia se rendido, mas suspirou em queixume para demonstrar contrariedade. – Se você perder um pé nessa empreitada, não vá me culpar mais tarde!

A morena riu novamente virando os olhos, segurando as mãos dele com firmeza e postando-as em sua cintura. – Oh Por favor, não faça tanto drama. Eu pensei que gostaria de dançar no baile de inverno do Ministério?

-Eu nunca disse tal coisa! – o moreno parecia horrorizado, instintivamente apertando-a. Sob a risada da amiga, Harry franziu o cenho. – Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo a valer – resmungou.

Hermione lançou suavemente seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e, devagar, começou a balançá-los sob o ritmo da música lenta. E retrucou em tom divertido:

– Oh Harry, é tão fácil mexer com você.

-Você é perversa.

Hermione o fitou ainda mais divertida. – Esse é um novo adjetivo? – zombou. – Tenho certeza que nunca o ouvi associado à minha pessoa, o que isso significa afinal?

Meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, Harry se deu por vencido outra vez. Sorrindo entre dentes deixou o queixo descansar sobre a amiga, permitindo-a guiá-lo. – Esteja preparada - Hermione se afastou para encará-lo em confusão, Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso mau. - Aguarde revanche.

A morena ofegou quando, sem mais, Harry a trouxe de volta para si, firmando suas mãos ao redor de sua cintura, num abraço completo dessa vez; ela estremeceu sob o afago que Harry dispensava às suas costas e sorriu suavemente contra seu peito, estaria olhando para frente, esperando seu ataque com as próprias armas.

-Que vença o melhor, senhor Potter.

Harry assentiu e virou o rosto para lhe beijar a fronte. – Certamente.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Aquele estranho sentimento de não ter a mínima maldita ideia do que escrevi.

2012 feelings guys. 2012 feelings.


	2. Under My Shirt

**Under My Shirt**

Drabble

* * *

><p><strong>Advertências do Capítulo:<strong> -

**Capítulos:** 2 / 2

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever. E para constar: a Música SIDEWAYS também não me pertence. Eu apenas sou absolutamente louca por ela e, questão de fato? Pela voz daquele homem.

**Sinopse: **Harry era inábil em um sem número de situações. Por sorte, tinha amigos que o auxiliassem vez ou outra.

* * *

><p>-Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Para algumas coisas, sou quase tão descoordenado quanto você. – Ela lhe lançou um olhar ao se aproximar, ele apenas riu entre dentes.<p>

A mulher por fim espalmou suas mãos no peito do amigo, observando sua camisa com atenção enquanto desfazia dobras inexistentes dela com os dedos. A verdade, entretanto, era que procurava o pequeno cordão escondido abaixo de sua blusa, mais especificamente: um anel com certas inscrições.

-Não era suposto que, depois de tantos anos em Hogwarts, os rapazes devessem sair de lá _espertos_ em nós de gravatas?

Harry suspirou. – Uma pessoa sensata pensaria assim, não é?

A morena pegou a gravata que lhe fora oferecida e, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, a deslizou sobre os ombros do homem.

-É apenas um baile, Harry.

O homem resmungou baixinho, ainda que imóvel permitindo que ela o enlaçasse. Traz uma risada divertida pela apatia do amigo, Hermione voltou-se completamente à sua tarefa.

Analiticamente, Harry a observou com um pequeno sorriso dessa vez. Hermione estava tão concentrada que se poderia imaginar que estivesse a fazer um daqueles relatórios de gestão de mais de 300 páginas para o ministério da magia.

Seus dedos fazendo movimentos precisos e, ela se afastou para observar o trabalho que havia feito quando terminou, voltando a se aproximar para ajeitar o que achou estar um pouco torto e ergueu os olhos para ele:

-Feito – comentou com satisfação. – O que? – acrescentou ao notar seu sorriso.

-Você parecia estar fazendo um procedimento cirúrgico...

A morena virou os olhos, zombeteira. – Bem, alguém tem de zelar por sua aparência, eu suponho. Seu cabelo não ajuda muito, afinal.

Harry riu. – _Touché_ – despreocupadamente deslizou os dedos entre os cabelos desgrenhados.

-Vamos apenas dizer que é seu charme.

O moreno a fitou com descrença. – Não acho que isso vai colar, Mione.

Hermione o estudou detidamente por um minuto e então riu. – Yeah, você tem razão.

-Hei, preciso lembrá-la que está aqui para me animar? - a cutucou de brincadeira na barriga.

Ela se afastou sentindo cócegas. – Não posso fazer milagres, Potter.

-Deus, você deve ser a pior melhor amiga do universo.

-E, ainda, você corre para as barras da minha saia ao menor sinal de problemas.

Harry sorriu inocentemente. – Não é por isso que vou me estendo sob suas saias... - Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas sem saber o que dizer, apenas corou furiosamente. – Oh, estamos tendo pensamentos sujos, não estamos, senhorita Granger? Tudo que quis dizer é que só preciso suspirar para que me ponha sob suas asas...

-Cale a boca.

Harry riu ligeiramente, divertido com o quão vermelha sua amiga ficara.

-Ok – disse depois de um momento. – Acho que não posso mais protelar minha ida àquele lugar.

-Não é uma forca.

-É claro que não, estaria mais feliz se estivesse indo ao encontro de uma.

-Não seja um bebê. Você vai dançar, interagir, beber um pouco e _se divertir_.

-Não penso que seja possível.

-Harry...

O homem espirou. - Por favor, me explique novamente por que você não pode ir?

-Eu tenho uma dezena de relatórios para revisar que precisam estar na mesa do ministro segunda-feira à primeira hora. E não, você não pode me ajudar - Harry lhe lançou um olhar, seus olhos opacos em desamino. – Não vai ser tão ruim. Agora você pode dançar sem pisar nos pés de sua parceira - Ela tentou.

A morena suspirou e foi ao seu encontro, envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do homem e o trouxe para baixo, beijou seu rosto com suavidade. Com uma mão livre, Harry tocou o pescoço da amiga, o indicador e o dedo médio fecharam no colar da amiga, puxando para fora de sua blusa e deslizaram para baixo até encontrar o pingente. Ela se afastou a tempo de vê-lo fechar a mão sobre o adorno.

–Tente se divertir.

Distraidamente, o moreno assentiu, seus olhos desta vez observando o pingente entre seus dedos e as palavras contidas nele, às quais, ele sabia, alternavam-se com as inscritas em seu próprio adorno. – _Well, diamonds they fade…_

Hermione acrescentou baixinho: - …_And flowers they bloom..._

-…_And I'm telling you…_

-…_These feelings won't go away._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Perdida em minha mente perturbada. De toda forma, as inscrições são mágicas e repetem e repetem em cada um dos pingentes... E pra quem não sabe, as "inscrições" são de uma das músicas que amo: _sideways_ de Citizen Cope.


End file.
